A Kid at Heart
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Adult children are the worst.


In an upper-class town, the Bonney Pirates were ready to raise some hell. Bonney, chewing on a slice of pizza, looked up some of the big names in town. "Captain, what will we do now?" One of her crewmates asked. "Buy some food, a lot!" She said, spitting pizza in his face. "I'm gonna do some heists." Bonney went on ahead and scoured the first house on her list. She transformed into a child, going in the alleys to get to it indirectly. She saw a man in a nice suit. "Where is that woman at?" He said, looking at his stopwatch. Bonney snuck a peek at his face. "Wait, it's him." She crossed out a name. "Hm? Who's there?" He asked, noticing her presence. "Shit!" Bonney went into a teenage form. She took a moldy sheet and covered herself with it. "You. You're the girl, correct?" Bonney nodded silently. "Well, you look like you have what I'm looking for. Come to my mansion with me."

Bonney was taken to the mansion. "My wife is out on errands and will be gone for a while." He said. "Let's get this started!" He went to a room and changed into a robe. "Great, just what I need, a cheating bastard." She thought, going into the same room. He was on the bed, naked and covered with hair. "Your wife isn't going to be happy if she finds out about this." Bonney told the man in a concerned, feminine voice. "Not to worry. I've done this many a time." He took a bottle of oil and rubbed his chest with it. "Might I rub some on your back?" She asked. "Ooh, of course!" He turned around and waited for his massage. Bonney pulled a camera out and snapped a shot of her on the man's body. Then she put her hand on his back. Suddenly, he began to age. "Ooh, I feel as if I'm getting lighter from your touch!" He said. Suddenly, he grew more and more wrinkled and tired. Finally, Bonney stopped. "You're in a bad pickle, old man!" She said. "Either you die before your wife comes home or she sees you like this, nearing death." "Wha…what did you do to me…?" He looked at himself in the mirror. He was speechless. "Now, I need some funds."

Bonney left with a large bag of berries. The man in question was back to normal, sweating heavily. "One down." She said, eating a large pickle.

Next house was that of a man who was involved in shipping. Her crewmates kept an eye on him. One kept a note that he likes younger women despite himself being considerably young. He went to a gentlemen's club later that night. Bonney snuck in, posing as a dancer. She was around 12-13. Her persona was as a young girl who was orphaned at a young age. She ran away from home due to piracy. She sought out the shipping manager. He was at the entrance. She walked to him, in a modest demeanor. "Oh, you look like what I'm looking for." He said in a calm manner. He took her to a private room.

"June. June Bellamy." She said, using a fake name. "Well, we're not here to talk." The manager said. "You want money. But why make it like this?" Bonney caught wind of what he said. "Come with me." He took his blazer off and wrapped it around her, taking her back to his place. There, she was fed, cleaned and clothed. "I'll write a check for you in the morning. Just rest for now." He patted her on the head. June began to feel regret. She snuck out of the mansion and found some children on the street. "Hey, you three. Come with me." She said, wrapping herself in the sheet. The children went with her to the mansion. "Stay here until the morning. Tell him that June had to get her act together." She left out the window. The children thanked her.

Two days later, Bonney went for the last one on her list. He was a man involved with the factories at the docks. "That encounter made me sick to my stomach." She said. "I can't even eat." She paused. "What the hell am I saying?" She stuffed a whole pie in her mouth. "Bring me a knife."

Bonney went to the man's house, keeping track of his movements. She noticed a woman and a child waiting for him. "A family." She went to the mansion's proximity. Later that night, she went to scour the house. The daughter was asleep. She heard the mother in the bathroom. The father was in a study, looking over his stocks. Bonney changed her body to match the age of his wife. "Maybe if I could keep the wife from noticing…" She went to the bathroom, changing her age. "Mommy?"

Later on, a silhouette was in the doorway of the study. "Darling?" She said. It was Bonney. "Oh dear. You aren't asleep yet?" He said. "I wanted to spend some time with you." He looked at his Bonney, whom realized that the man noticed she wasn't his wife. "Who are you?" He choked up as Bonney pulled a gun on him. "If you want your family spared, you'll listen to me." She transformed into a child. "I want you to take off your pants." "My pants?"

"Do it!" She said in a high tone. The man was deterred by her unintentionally cute outburst. He did just that. Now I'm gonna take some pictures. She took off her clothes. "What are you doing-" She held up the gun with both her hands to his throat. "Get that checkbook out." From the doorway came the daughter. "Daddy? Who's this?" She asked, rubbing her eye.

"Shit!" Bonney thought. What to do?

"Hi! I'm Julie!" She said to the daughter. "Me and your daddy are playing a fun game!" "A game?" She asked. "Yeah! It's lots of fun. Wanna play?"

"Okay!"

As she took off her clothes, Jewelry looked at the man with the most evil eyes she could make in her child form. "This is too good to keep secret."

Weeks later, the factory manager was at a gala. A man came to the host, with an envelope. The host opened it and was mortified. "Mr. Edison, please come here for a moment." Edison came to see what the deal was. He was instantly turned off. In the envelope, were pictures of him, Jewelry and his daughter, nude. One picture had his daughter with her mouth on his balls. She smiled with the peace sign. He fell down, sweating. "She said she'd get rid of those!" He said. The Marines were at the gala entrance, looking for him. "Edison, what is the meaning of this?" His wife came to him. She saw one picture with some writing on it. "Daddy's cream tastes good!"? She looked at it and let out a shrill scream. When the others looked at that particular picture, they were shocked. The host dropped the envelope. In one of the pictures, was Bonney with Edison's dick in her mouth, coated with lipstick. There was a letter amongst the rest of them.

"If you're reading this, the girl with pink hair is dead. We are looking into your daughter as you read this. She will be handled with as soon as possible."

Signed, Julie.

There was a kiss mark next to her signature.


End file.
